Puberty, Not everyone is happy about it
by blackapollo
Summary: In which Kagura is not that little girl anymore, Gintoki fearing he might go bald. A certain sadist wreaking havoc in the Shinsengumi HQ , members of said organization praying to buddha to spare them, and Hijikata experiencing consistent threats to his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive the grammar, english is my second language and i'm not that good with it.**

**This is clearly an amateur's doing so don't expect anything from me, i might kill and crush your hopes.**

**So enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: My mother says i don't, so no...I don't own Gintama. Not happening even if I die.**

* * *

'KAGURA-CHAN! GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!' Shinpachi yelled.

No anwer…

'KAGURA?! GET OUT OF THERE YOU BRAT?! WE HAVE WORK TODAY?!' it was Gintoki's turn this time to call the girl.

Still no answer…

'Matteku…she had been sleeping a lot these days…" Gintoki said in annoyance. Shinpachi just sighed and gave a little shrug as he put Kagura's share of breakfast in her bowl.

'It's not like we can stop her, she's a growing girl Gin-san. She's in that age.'

'And I wonder about you Pattsuan…'

'Hey! Don't point it at me!'

Both continued eating but suddenly stopped betwening bites after hearing a loud thud. They turned their attention to the Yato girl, her upper body sprawled on the ground while the lower half still tucked inside the closet.

'Damn it.' they heard her mutter curses under her breathe.

Both men just stared for awhile and then resumes eating their food while Kagura tried to push herself up and fought with gravity. Then she heads to the bathroom to wash her face and change her clothes.

Inside, she stared at her figure., a dark shadow looming just above her eyes. 'Shit. Just when did these things started growing?' She said as she eyes her D-cup chest, from plains she she went to mountains in just a span of 2 years, not that she had anyone to blame, Yatos tend to develope rapidly than humans when they're in that puberty stage as the earthlings call it.

She recalled back then when she would stuff oranges in her shirt to make her breasts bigger and how she envied that annoying stalker of Gin-chan and the Yoshiwara courtesan for being well-endowed…she realized then that having large racks isn't that easy.

She changed to her casual red qipao and surprisingly found it hard to get inside the clothes. After a few twist and tugs she finally got the thing on. It hugged her body and it had outlined every curve very nicely, so much to her dismay, anytime the thing might rip off. When was the last time she wore this qipao anyway? Desperately trying to recall the last time she was able to slip inside the dress effortless…

Oh yeah. That was 3 months ago. Fuck.

'Yato puberty is a pain in the ass.' She grumbled.

Her hair grew until it reached her waist, she still had her buns but she let the rest cascade behind her back giving her a more mature look. She got out of the bathroom and joined the two men while still fumbling with the qipao's slit that almost reached her waist, she pushed it down every time it goes up.

'Fucking clothes. Fucking puberty. Fucking shinpa-…'

'Kagura-chan, do not swear in front of the food.' Shinpachi calmly scolded the Yato but was a bit rather annoyed since he did hear her about to say his name. He wonders what he did to the girl for his name to even come out of her mouth with a curse attached. Is his name that insignificant he's reduced just to being called megane?

She ate, but only a few bites then heads out. The two men were shocked, the young yato never leaves food behind! Especially rice! She only ate about three spoonfuls and drank a sip of miso soup before leaving for the door.

'O-oi…Kagura…aren't you going to finish your food?' Gintoki nervously asked.

'No…' was her reply.

'Eh?! Why not?! Did something happen? Did you catch a cold?' Gintoki panicked.

'Gin-san that last phrase is totally irrelevant for Kagura's lack of appetite…' Shinpachi added. 'What's the matter Kagura-chan? Are you not feeling well?'

'I'm fine, I just need to go out.'

'Where are you going? And Why?'

'I need to shop for clothes.'

'C-clothes?...Why would you shop for clothes?!…' Gintoki stammered in anxiety. Kagura's lack of appetite could only mean bad news that indicate there's something going on. Yato Kagura does not refuse to eat for no reason, unless she's already done eating, and that's it. If anything is happening or is going to happen to his daughter, he would totally answer to that baldy. And why was she going out to by clothes? She's not going to buy for a date is she? Is she trying to look pretty for someone? Oi! You xenophobes of parenting?! Speak to me!? Why is my daughter acting this way?!

'Gin-chan…how do I get rid of this and this too?' She asked with a bored look as she pressed her hands on her chest and turned a bit to cup her bum.

'What the hell are you groping Kagura?! Don't do that in front of men?!…'

'You mean an old diabetic man and a glasses stand?'

'HEY?!' Both reacted at the insults at the same time.

'Kagura-chan…what do you mean by that?' Shinpachi asked sweat dripping in his forehead to his neck, Gintoki doing the same. They didn't know what to say.

'Whatever. You idiots are of no use.' Then she left.

Gintoki and Shinpachi stared at each other. Both resumes eating again. 'Ne pattsuan…did you notice.'

'Notice what gin-san?'

'Did Kagura grew taller?'

'I suppose…she's taller than Aneue the last time I saw them together.' The conversation returned to its normal flow, but somehow the silverhead samurai was trying to point out something from his questions. Like he was recalling when was the last time he took a dump.

'Ne pattsuan…did you notice…'

'What is it Gin-san?'

'Did Kagura's hair grew longer?'

'I think so…'

'Ne pattsuan…since when did Kagura start growing those things on her chest?'

'I don't know Gin-san…I didn't notice. Why are you even asking these things again?'

'Oi Shinpachi, how old is Kagura again?' Gintoki's voice shook a bit in tension and panic.

'Well, she's already 16…don't tell me you forgot that we just celebrated her birthday a week ago? Why?'

.

.

SILENCE

.

.

'Gin-san…what's wrong?'

'The last time I checked she was 14…I'm sure of it. And all I saw was plains.'

'That last time was 2 years ago and besides, she's a Yato, an Amanto, surely you knew that they are different from us in many ways. She just went through puberty that's all. Although hers occurred a bit late, but it manifested pretty quickly ' He narrowed his eyes at his lazy boss.

'ne pattsuan—…'

'Shinpachi is fine…' His tone tired of correcting Gintoki and his continues whining.

'Patchy…Does this mean Kagura's not a brat anymore? That our daughter's already grown up?' Gintoki said with tears near to spill.

' WAIT A SEC! WHY IS SHE OUR DAUGHTER?!' Glasses boy yells at the older one.

Shinpachi sighs in hopelessness for Gintoki and his inability to refrain calling him names. 'People grow up and start developing in weird places all the time, physical aspects to be specific, but in terms of mentality only a few manage to change. This thing is normal.'

'Yes I agree…' He said while scanning shinpachi from head to toe with his thumb and index finger on his chin, wondering why plain old glasses is still plain old glasses.

'Why are you looking at me?!' He yells. 'Moreover, don't worry about Kagura-chan she'll be fine.'

'Right right…' he said in a shaky voice. 'It's not like she'll attract weird idiots and stinking green giants with giant d*cks while wearing f*cking shades, or any living thing that is associated with the words creep and stalkers due to the growth spurt occurring in weird places. Right?'

'She's a strong girl gin-san. Anyone that dares to try move on her will be crushed to dust. It's not like there's anyone who stand a chance with her if they try to do something to her.'

Gintoki breathed with relief. Shinpachi is right, he shouldn't worry too much or else he will really go bald. Being a father is such a hard job. So now that his qualms are gone he resumes picking his nose and settled down on the couch comfortably as he reached for his jump.

Shinpachi cleared the small table between the twin couches. While washing the dishes, his thoughts began to wander. Gin-san's paternal instincts are finally kicking in huh? That's quite a surprise. And he thought he was the only one who was worrying. He noticed Kagura's sudden growth and panicked too, but after doing a little research he was finally able to calm himself.

He found out that Amantos such as Kagura's kind experience puberty later than the normal human, but the time it takes for one to be fully developed is about 2 to 3 years only or maybe even less. Not that he was complaining, but he was a bit envious of the girl, even if he was past this and was in the finishing stage he barely developed anything in anywhere his body. Even his glasses didn't change prescriptions! The only thing that did grow was his hair, everything's still the same, but the worst part was it was the hair in 'This' and 'that' place, and it was rapidly growing. He was beginning to worry for his character, but decided not to, for the worse might happen. He might go bald, like Gin-san (if he loses it), and Umibozou.

Worrying does not do anyone good.

Gintoki stared at his JUMP not even reading a single line inside the dialogue boxes. He was thinking of Kagura. The fears that a parent might face for his child is far more greater than getting your test results handed to you by your terror of a teacher who has a mole on her face and nose hair sticking out, and the result determining your fate if you will be able to go to lalaland or spend the rest of your summer vacation in the girl's restroom accompanied by a mop and a toothbrush, doomed to annihilate terrible molds.

Yes, being a parent is not easy. (Author: But it's not like you're really doing your job as a parent seriously. What part of playing pachinko and gambling is considered parenting you bastard.)

Uresai Baka Chosa?! Stop including yourself in this fic!?

(Author: I could say the same to you. This is an OkiKagu fic, why are you making yourself the main character here you bastard?)

Because I am Gin-san and Gin-san is the main character, and main characters deserve a lot of screen time Baka Chosa! If you had plan this to be an OkiKagu fic why are you wasting your time here with me anyway?

(Author: *suddenly realizes*...Ah! You're right. Then, i shall take my leave.)

Oi?! You can't leave me here! I want my screen time?! Where are you going?!

(Author: To the real main characters of this fic...)

Who?

(Author: It's Okita-san and Kagura...who else?)

Why is my daughter is going to be paired with sofa-kun?!

(Author: It's Souchirou-kun Gin-san...)

Chigauu?! It's Soda-kun?! Why are you pairing her with that sadist anyway?!

(Author: Sometimes i wonder if it's really you or your stupidity that i fell in love with...*sighs* Apparently, this is an OkiKagu fic Gin-san. You can look above to confirm it yourself. Besides, he's the only that can match up to her strength, the perfect dynamic couple. This fandom is filled with them, so it's no surprise as to why I am pairing them together)

Why didn't anyone tell me this?! How could I completely forget about that bishie?!

(Author: I couldn't care less about your rants. Now before we spend the whole page here I really need to work on your daughter and Soda-kun, so i'll be leaving.)

Wait?!...My screen ti-...

* * *

**I am deeply sorry Gin-san, but this is an OkiKagu fic. (-_-) As much as I want to give you what you want, it's impossible at this moment since my head is occupied with the top pair in this fandom.**

**This isn't my first OkiKagu fic, since i deleted the previous one here in FF, so this is obviously my second attempt, i hope i receive enough love, support and violent reactions in order to know if i should or should not continue this.**

**Updates depends on the reader's reviews. If i receive any feedbacks, good or bad...i shall do my best.**

**Please review. I'll beg. On the floor. On fours. If that's what i need to do...I'd even cry a river and give you my best underwear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two. Forgive me if you don't like it. I've been in a rush since school is about to start.**

**To ChisatoHachirobei: I humbly beg for forgiveness. Even though you corrected me with my mistakes i can't help but still add those japanese words. I'm very sorry, but i really find writing that way comfortable. **

**Disclaimer: Is this necessary? This hurts my feelings for unknown reasons.**

* * *

Kagura was pissed.

No. She was beyond pissed. Anytime now and she might murder a bystander if she fails to keep her fists from escaping her self-control, which she have attained successfully though the years of being surrounded by people whose idiocy and eccentrics are nowhere near anyone's capacity of forbearance and tolerance.

Wolf whistles were the first thing she heard the moment she walked down the street. Ever since her sudden development, everything changed, the boys who used to tease her for having a flat board for a chest was now ogling at her breasts at daylight, the women who called her a brat looked at her with unconcealed envy in their eyes, the men who didn't even spared a second to look at her because she was nothing more than just a brat was now coming in lines in front of her door now that she obtained her current body. Almost every guy wanted to get under her skin.

She did like the attention at first, but as it continued to increase at an alarming rate to the point where she hides like a hermit in isolated places just to escape from stalkers and run away for her dear life, since killing them would do her no good particularly if her reputation is on the line.

Before heading to her original destination she stopped by a small shop where she's a regular customer to buy her favourite snack. Her demeanour and image may have changed, but this is one thing that she would never try to give up on.

'Ara…Kagura-chan you're here again?'

'Baa-san, you know damn well I'll be… Who else sells cheap and tasty sukonbu here than you?' she said with a small chuckle, her voice was low but still hints a ladylike pitch. She may have been a disrespectful little monster but that doesn't mean that trait is going to stay forever. After some time, she had soften her tone when she's around older people. Though around familiar people, it's a different story.

The old woman laughed softly. 'Is that so?...Well then, here's your sukonbu Kagura-chan.'

'Thanks Baa-san…' She reached out to her pocket to give her payment for the snack and after that heads off to Big Edo Mall. [a/n: I kinda made this up. ]

On her way there she passed by the park only to be met with three guys who had been checking her out for a while.

'Yo hot stuff…wanna play with us?'

She stared at them with a blank look on her face. 'Who would want to play with ugly pigs like you?'

The first guy throbbed a vein. 'Hora hora…look at this little missy here. Acting all conceited just because we're giving you our attention. Another thing, I'm far from being called an ugly.' True, the guy had decent features and somehow is capable of attracting any girl, but due to disinterest Kagura did not plan to waste her time with strangers.

She narrowed her eyes into slits. 'No…who would want your attention anyway?'

'This little lady is getting a little too full of herself I see…'

Another annoying day. Tsk. Why did she have to go through these things again? She just wants to buy freaking clothes and have a normal day! But knowing that she's far from being called normal she gave up, there's no way things are normal in Kabuki-cho, no, in this fucking series!...

'Oi you bastard. I have no time for this, I'm running late for an important matter so stop wasting my time and let's settle this the next time we meet.' She passed by them and was steps ahead to escape, but before that, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Where are you going missy? I didn't say anything yet and right now I say we talk about this…'

A vein throbbed in Kagura's temple, yet her expression was unreadable. She turned her head slowly to face the man, a dark shadow covering her blank eyes. Before the guy knew it his hands were crushed mercilessly by the young Yato's iron grip.

'Just what part of what I said did you not understand? If I fight you now I wouldn't be able to enjoy breaking every bone in your puny little body bit by bit, I might send you straight to hell and it won't even be a minute before I do. I like quick deaths but they're not as enjoyable as slow ones. In short, do you wanna die now or you freaking wait and start writing your will and transfer all of your assets to my name. I'd even be kind enough to give you 5 minutes to start saying goodbye to your friends.' Her voice was deliberate and every word was filled with authenticity.

Oh she was dead serious now. The man's other companions had already fled in fear of their lives from the Yato's wrath.

'Oi you bastards?! Ho w dare you leave me alone here?! Let me go!?'

'Ya said something? I thought we have some unfinished business here you insignificant prick. Are you trying to run away now?'

Blue lines fell in the man's face and he shrunk in his position. He nearly took a shit in his pants at the dark look she's giving him. He knew he was going to be murdered on the spot. His expression cried out 'SOS'. And at that moment when he was about to give up and just die, suddenly it was like the heavens opened as he spotted a police officer patrolling the place.

Okita Sougo didn't like patrolling, no, he didn't really like to work, and he hated Hijikata even more when he sent him to patrol in the morning when he was suppose to go on rounds in the afternoon. He made sure to buy more straw dolls and borrow curses from a talisman who he was good friends with. Hijikata's going to pay bigtime for sending him out in broad daylight when he was supposed to be sleeping.

He was so bored he just wanted to die…No, rephrase that. He was so bored he wanted Hijikata to die. If he die first then he won't be able to become Vice-commander, so Hijikata has to go first. He traversed (wandered) the streets as the good police officer he is, but after getting tired of walking forever (which was five minutes ago), he decided to ditch…I mean take a break. He made his way to the park where he spends most of his time, either sleeping or sparring with a certain red-head, which surprisingly haven't made its appearance yet.

'Mmm. Maybe she's on her period or something' He mumbled to himself. 'Oh well.' When he was about to sit on the bench, something red got caught in his peripheral vision and his ear twitched upon hearing a familiar voice.

'Just like ya said tough guy, we're going to settle this. I'm going to send you to the abyss.'

'No! Please! Let me go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! No, I won't appear before you anymore! Just let me go!? Heeeelllpppp meeee?!'

The 1st division captain smirked. Looks like this morning wasn't going to be so dull after all. He made his way towards the two people. The guy who was pitilessly bombarded with multiple threats to his life that he's been traumatized never to socialize with women again saw the flaxen haired officer. His eyes flickered as his saviour approached their location.

'Officer-san! Help me! This person here is going to kill me!' He said while pointing to Kagura who instantly turned to the person her victim is talking to, and there she saw the last person on earth she wanted to deal with, though her surprise at the arrival of another nuisance didn't show through her dead fish eyes (a trait which she inherited, or more like got from her stand-in father through the years of observing and albeit being around the natural perm).

'What's the matter here?' asked the Shinsengumi captain.

'Officer! This person wants to kill me! I was just trying to be nice to her and she broke my arm!'

'Correction you lecher, I was just trying to remove your filthy hands off me. I'd do more than just break your arm…I'll pulverize them.' Her voice was low but it was dripping with murderous intent. Her day's ruined enough, and a sadistic bastard was another story, her day's not the only going to be destroyed, maybe a half of Kabuki-chou will if she doesn't get out of here. 'And besides I ain't doing anything wrong here you tax robber.'

'I would have thought the same if you weren't gripping on his hand with your monstrous strength. You're obviously hurting an innocent citizen, he was just checking you out, what's wrong with that?'

'_No, it's completely wrong.' _She thought.

'Eeehh?! How did you know?'

'Citizen-san, just stay perfectly calm and don't worry, I'll handle this criminal on my own.'

'Like hell I won't worry! She's going to crush my hand while I stay calm as you tell me to!?'

'Sadist, I swear by Gin-chan's ass that I have no fault here. This guy molested me.'

'No matter how I look China, you're the one at fault. Dressing in those skimpy clothes and making men sin against their own will, you should be ashamed of yourself.'

'Fuck you Sadist.' Her eyes scrunched in disdain.

'Our feelings are mutual China. Now if you please, let the ugly fucker go and come with me to the HQ.'

'Why are you calling me ugly to?!' The man exclaimed.

'And why the hell am I even going with you?' Her voice raised a bit. 'You detestable, pestilential, disgusting son of a bitch. There are better things that I need to do rather than waste my time with you and this ugly asshole who's a poor excuse of a crabby extra.'

'Oi! You're overusing ugly too much! I have a name!?'

'The more reason I have to bring you to the headquarters for resisting an officer.' The shinsengumi officer said.

'Uresai you bastard or I'll pulverize you'

'China, your crimes are increasing by the second, just let the ugly shit assed pig go.'

'Oi! Like I said, why are you calling me ugly!? And why are you joining her in insulting me!?'

But the man remained unnoticed.

'Sorry sadist but I need to go.' She said as she started walking past him.

'Matte?! Why are you bringing me with you too?!'

'You ought to be grateful you're given a lot more screen time than Gin-san.'

'No! I wouldn't even want the screen time if all that's going to happen to me is get beaten up!'

Kagura continued walking, but her feet suddenly stopped when she felt a something cold and sharp under her neck.' The guy pulled out a knife from somewhere and pointed it to Kagura.

'Let me go.' His voice was shaking. Even with the sharp tip on her pale skin, Kagura didn't budged more or less didn't even show any sign of fear.

'Where the hell did you got the knife from? Your ass?'

'Shut up! Let go of me before I cut your arm!'

Another shade of doom loomed in her face, her voice threatened. 'I'd like to see you try. You're the one who got us into this mess I'll take you responsible for wasting my precious time. I'll make you suffer along with me.'

It wasn't a very good look, it says something like 'I'll have your balls for this you bastard.'

'Oi China, just let the faggot go.'

'No can do sadist. If you're going to arrest someone, this person is the one.'

'No can do too. As a good officer. I need to arrest anyone that attempts to destroy public peace.'

'You're destroying my peace.'

'Now let's go.'

'Who said I was going? You're a hundred million years too young to order me around you stupid excuse of an officer.'

'Now now China. Stop hurting my feelings and follow me already, I haven't got all day. I still have to borrow some few curses that will kill Hijikata without anyone noticing.

'_No, instead of noticing, you completely revealed your motives.' _The man and Kagura thought in unison.

'Well I'm busy myself. If you want to arrest me that badly, you have to make me.'

'Very well then…' His eyes sharpened and his hand snaked its way to the handle of his katana without removing his eyes on her movements.

Kagura smirked and finally released the poor guy who had been held captive of her grasp, she didn't even bothered watching him run for his life. She had set her eyes on her opponent, her mouth curving to a feral grin.

Adrenaline rushing, heartbeat racing. This was one of things that never changed. She still loves to fight this person, despite being human he was able to match up to her strength, but even so, Kagura still has to restrain herself a bit. Along with the sudden change in her body, her strength and speed doubled too.

She did her stance and widened her legs for more leverage providing Okita a good view of long pale legs the peeked out the slits of her qipao. There was definitely something wrong since his heart started pumping blood fiercely down there. He quickly averted his eyes from her legs which after realizing that the main cause of this familiar feeling is no one else than that Chinese clad monster. Damn, he hopes the odds would forgive him for sinning at broad daylight. Not that he was anywhere religious to begin with so it's totally fine.

'Prepare to lose Sadist'

'That's my line China.'

Weapons clashed, red wine orbs bet cerulean ones, skin burning from the contact of each other's body. Even if Kagura was twice stronger now, she was restricted to only small and few movements because her qipao keeps on stretching to the point of gashing. If she continues to move around too much her clothes might leave her, and literally if she might add.

'What is this China? I thought you were more than this? Getting weaker already?'

'Don't underestimate me. As of now, I don't care if you notice or not but I am completely handicapped, plus I have to control my attacks or I might crush you to dust and deprive myself of a stress reliever...'

'As if something like that is going to happen. Don't go easy on me now China and don't be a coward. Once you show hesitation and keep on holding back on your opponent you might see yourself kissing the ground.'

'Hah. Don't make me laugh sadist…I'll make you eat your words and make you puke them out and shove it back in your throat.'

'That's disgusting China.'

'Not as disgusting as your face.'

The fight continued, and it wasn't really doing Kagura any good. After aiming for the Captain's midsection she heard a tear just above her hips. Shit, now she's done for, the thing had split itself up, and the lower hem of her underwear was peeking outside the slit. She didn't think that the sadist had seen it as he was too engrossed in fighting, and hopes that he doesn't notice anything.

If there's one thing that Okita Sougo does best, it's watching out for details, even if they were just trivial things. Being an officer in the Shinsengumi made him more attentive even to the smallest of things, his disposition had earned him many enemies, that's why every single day he watches out for his dear life and will not let those little things go unnoticed.

Of course it just doesn't apply to work, even if he's been doing that ever since he had joined the shinsengumi, it's a habit that's hard to ignore, there are times that he just do it unconsciously; from the last leaf falling from the autumn tree to the batting of a woman's eyelashes directed at the man she holds interest of, and to China's ripping clothes.

It wasn't fine for Okita Sougo, if he's going to say it. His hits were starting to get sloppy now that his eyes are wandering to different places in his opponent's body, making him lose his focus. Though his face remained expressionless, he can't help but think and also mentally curse...to the fact of Kagura wearing any underwear, was she wearing one? He can't really see even in the increasing tear on her qipao's slit.

The thought remained in his head and being a guy (and still growing that is), these kind of things can't be avoided. No matter how hard he tries to look away, her moves and attacks was making it impossible for him to resist sneaking a peak on his rival's slender pale legs and the occasional flashes of white and red before his eyes underneath her clothes that will rip any moment now due to the way it clung to her body tightly.

'Oi China, why the heck are you so slow?'

'What did you say sadist? You're going to bow down before me? I'm too much for you to handle?'

'Someone has been telling you lies you overgrown pile of fat.'

'You're the one who has been told lies, I've watched myself in the mirror, and I'm nowhere near being called a pig. Now be the good bakufu dog you are and let me go…'

'Not happening. I'm a police officer and police officers dispatch those who cause troubles and hurt this officer's heart.'

Of all th things that have changed, this damn sadist still remained the same as ever, and she was quite glad with that, at least he doesn't look at her like those perverts out there. She didn't like the thought of getting awkward with him that's why she was happy with just this status quo.

'Oi China.'

'What is it? Are you letting me go now?'

'No…But I would really need to arrest you.'

'I already told you I didn't do anything wrong' Her voice started to sound a tad annoyed.

'You will come with me for cheating and using underhanded tricks while fighting. It's unacceptable.'

'I don't know what you're talking about. You're being unreasonable. Anything's fine so long as a one wins.' She said as she lowered her umbrella, the tip of it touching the ground, and then she sighs. 'Well I'm leaving…whether you like it or not.'

'No you aren't.' He said as he grabbed her wrist.

'The hell—…'She was cut off as the Shinsengumi Captain threw her his jacket.

'Oi what is this?'

'It's a jacket…'

'I know that…What I mean was, what is it for?'

'I can't allow you to tarnish and scar the eyes of innocent men with your unruly sight.'

'Whaat?...' She was about to threw him back his jacket when she realized that her qipao's torn at the sides quite badly, the worst part was that her underwear had been long gone ages exposed to none other than the bastard sadist.

'Tsk.' She knew that this would happen, yet she was too focused on fighting her arch-rival she forgot the state her clothes were going through and that it was going to shred itself to pieces and choke her curves out of the fabric.

'Tarnish innocent men's eyes? Who are you kidding sadist? From the moment a boy had seen his mother's tits his eyes are already rotten.'

'Excuses. Anyways let's bring you to the compound'

'You ingrate. I'm not going unless I got myself some clothes.'

'You have the jacket.'

'Are you stupid, people might misunderstand.'

She has a point. But he couldn't help being vexed at the dirty looks the bystanders, which were all males, are giving his rival during the time they were busy fighting. Of course, he didn't missed out how one guy took a shot of Kagura's nearly exposed state. It irked him at some point, China was available and there were creeps who are lurking everywhere and waiting for a chance to corner her (as if that was possible though, she was a Yato, she will turn them into minced meat at a blink of an eye). But that wasn't enough to assure himself.

Danna was strong and he didn't like how this monster girl's expression brightens at the presence of the silver haired samurai. Hijikata was not an exception, though he couldn't find any reason as to why the Vice-command would even hit on a girl younger than him. Still there was just that feeling. Hijikata is still a dangerous person, and that only increased his desire to bury him alive with his beloved mayonnaise. Even Katsura wasn't spared from the list, that terrorist may have something more to his loyalty to Kagura whom he calls 'leader'. Yes, it was that feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He snickered. Even of the great possibility of her getting tied to a good for nothing ass, considering the amount of suitors she had, there was no way he'll let any man near her, his toy, his rival…his China. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't like seeing one of his possessions being gawked at by greasy old men and pre-pubescent kids. Calling it jealousy was not his style, he was not jealous over those men. He just wanted what's his only his. Sadists aren't the sharing type, they are always possessive, overbearing and greedy, so he might as well use that as an excuse for his future actions.

'Fine suit yourself. I'll walk you to the HQ with a leash if you don't want the jacket instead.'

'Like that is going to help…' She replied.

'You seriously want to walk around Edo with that poor thing hanging on you? You need clothes China, clothes, not rags'

'That was what I was trying to point out you bastard. I was supposed to buy clothes today and you and that guy appeared to destroy my plans.'

Okita wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying, instead his eyes and attention was fixed on her chest that was moving in rhythm with her voice and even breathes. They were even bouncing slightly like danna's pudding.

God, he was going t turn into a pervert if he doesn't take a hold on himself, just who knows what he might do to her.

'Anyways, I'll just make use of this jacket of yours for now.' She said as she wraps it around her slim waist, it was enough to cover the exposed parts.

'Then, I'll be going.'

(After 10 minutes of walking)

'Oi sadist.'

'What?'

'Don't give me that! Why are you following me?'

'You have my jacket.'

'You let me have it.'

'Borrowed China. Borrowed. Besides I need to keep a close watch on you, who knows what trouble you might cause this time.'

'Fine.' Kagura didn't want anymore arguments and she was tired. She just wanted to buy clothes, go home and sleep.

Meanwhile, a dark shadow was following behind the two. No cookies for guessing who it is.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the very late update. I've been pretty busy. **

**There might be grammatical errors and other typos. I didn't have any time to edit since i felt bad for slacking off with this story. **

**The readers might leave me too. I'm really sorry, this chapter might suck since i was working with my eyes half peeled. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!**

**I'm going to be a college student soon, (i feel old), so updates depends on my schedule. But i will finish this! Definitely! As long as you guys support me.**

**Send your love please!**

**The spaces are a pain, i don't know how to deal with them, please help me if you please. **


End file.
